A New Love
by PailyFaberry
Summary: Marley and Santana are friends, but they're families feud so they can't hang out often. When they fall for each other, the ride gets bumpy. MARTANA/FINCHEL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a glee fanfiction, please remember the word fiction. There will be Finchel. Those of you who read my other story I was in Italy and I couldn't update. I will write more often now that I'm back!**

Life is fun as a werewolf, that's what Santana thinks. She can do whatever whenever and has all the time in the world. There is one thing she hates more than anything,_ Vampires. _Never met one before but from what Santana has heard, they are terrible. Marley didn't do much. She studied, trained then studied. She never did much but she has gotten used to the routine of never having fun. Her older sister, Rachel told her that fun took your mind off work and determination. She hates the myths that vampires can't go outside in the day without burning, they can't eat garlic or sparkle like in that book, Twilight. What they both don't know is that they will change each others lives forever.

Santana was hunting at noon when she wasn't supposed to, but she didn't really care if it was the vampire's time of the day. She was in her werewolf form and was going at full speed when something bumped into her. "Watch it!" Santana growled when she noticed a girl unconscious. The girl was pale, cold and thin which meant she could only one thing to Santana; a vampire. Santana roared loudly to wake up the girl, but it didn't work. She took human form and shook the girl softly. "Hello?" The girl said softly half awake. That startled Santana making her growl. The girl stood up and said, "My name is Marley. Are you okay?". "Santana." She said calming down. "And yeah I'm fine." Marley smiled. She had never met someone that wasn't a vampire. "Are you a human?" Marley asked with a half smile. "No I'm a werewolf."

That startled Marley at first but maybe they were different. "I'm a vampire." Santana took a few steps back and started to growl. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Marley laughed. Santana calmed down at the pale girl's laugh. "My name is Santana." She stuck her hand out for her to shake. Marley took the wolf's hand, "Marley White. I've never met a werewolf before." "Wait are you Rachel White's sister?" Santana frowned, "My pack isn't happy with the Whites. But you seem nice." The vampire blushed, "Wait, you're a part of the Wood pack. My sister is indeed Rachel White and I don't like her too much. All she makes me do is study." Santana smiled. "You need a day of fun." Marley's grin made Santana have butterflies. "My sister will kill me though." The taller brunette's grin turned upside down.

"Loosen up a bit, she doesn't have to know." The Latina put a hand on Marley's shoulder. "Okay, One day won't hurt." Santana took Marley's hand and ran at normal speed to a cliff. Santana took her clothes off only having a bra and underwear on. Marley followed after. Santana walked to the edge and looked down at the water. "What the hell... Do you want me to jump off this cliff?" Santana nodded. "It's nice weather, and you can't die anyways. I do it all the time, if you want I'll hold your hand." Marley looked down, "That would be nice." They joined hands when Santana noticed how much warmer she is than Marley. Well, of course she is a vampire. "You ready?" Marley nods quickly. They jump at the same time and land in the water making a splash. Marley came above water. "That was amazing." Then she noticed Santana wasn't above water. As she was looking for the wolf, Santana swam up from behind her and yelled, "BOO!" Marley screamed as her friend laughed hysterically. "Your f-f-face was p-p-priceless." Marley laughed humorlessly.

They both dried off and went for a walk. "It was nice of you to do this for me. We should sneak out more often." Marley smiled. As they were talking, a wolf jumped out of the bushes and at the other direction a vampire came out of no where. "Santana Lopez, what are you doing?" The wolf panted angrily. The vampire was Rachel, Marley's sister. They both thought the same thing _Busted._

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. I ship them. They are my OTP but I still love Brittana. NO H8. FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Glad you liked the first chapter. It was short so I will make this one longer. **

"Who the hell is this? Why are you here? You are in so much trouble!" Rachel hissed. Marley glared at her sister. Finn on the other hand was quite confused, he didn't understand who the two pale girls were. But the shorter one was kinda cute. "Marley this is my pack leader, Finn." Santana rolled her eyes at his confusion. "You aren't supposed to be here, Mutts!" The shorter vampire hissed louder. "Rachel back off..." Her sister puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder and gave Santana an apologetic look. Finn grabs Santana and runs off fast.

"What the hell was that, Rachel?!" The taller sister said as they went back home. "You completely disobeyed me and the clan Marley! You know they are dangerous, why didn't you tell her to screw off?" Rachel was furious and so was her sister. "Santana showed me what it was like to have fun. Something you never let me do or have." Rachel was laughed humourlessly. "We went swimming and jumped off a cliff into the water. It was so… cool." The skinner girl smiled. "What were you thinking? That was the stupidest thing I ever heard!" After the statement her sister made, Marley stormed to her room.

_Santana: Hey it is Santana. _

_Marley: How did you get my number?_

_Santana: You gave it to me._

_Marley: Oh, oops._

_Santana: Lol its okay. Was that your sister today?_

_Marley: Yes she's a bitch. _

_Santana: Watch your language White!_

_Marley: Haha very funny._

_Santana: Meet me at the town at 7._

_Marley: Why?_

_Santana: Surprise! Just dress casual_

_Marley: Ok see you_

_Santana: Bye_

Santana wanted to show Marley a karaoke bar at the end of town. She had a hidden talent no one knows about and she had a good feeling about Marley. Santana met Marley and she was shocked at what she was wearing. Marley had a short tight black dress on, while Santana wore jeans with a plain tee with a leather jacket. "Let's go!" The pale girls smiled. Santana nodded as a reply. When they got there it wasn't busy, it was only them and the bartender. Santana got them seats and went up to the stage. The music started to play and the vampire knew what song her friend was going to sing.

_Santana:__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
_

**Marley:  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs**  
**Seek it out and ye shall find  
**  
_**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**_

_I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  


**I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
**  
_**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**_

_And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly  
_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
__**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
**__  
_**Oh, oh, oh.**

_**Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned**_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

They both smiled as they finished the song and shared a warm hug. "You have an amazing voice Santana." The taller girl said with a smile. "Not bad yourself White." Santana smirked. Marley rolled her eyes, "I have a name!" They both laugh and have a few drinks. "I got something for you, San." Marley said a little drunk. She chose a song and went onto the stage.

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark

No one knows it's you Miss Jackson

Found another victim

But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now

You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out

But we're so lucky,

Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down

Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,

A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,

But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-

The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)

He-eyy

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

He-eyy

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out

You've got 'em wrapped around your finger

Watch 'em fall down

There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout

Let me say it one more time

(Tragic in the fall out)

He-eyy

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

He-eyy

Out the back door, Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her any...

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark

No one knows it's you Miss Jackson

Found another victim

But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Santana stood up clapping, making Marley blush. "Great job Marls!" The tanned girls smiled. "Thank you, you seem a little drunk." She slurred. "You do too, we should head back now." They walked to the forest, they bid farewell and Marley gave Santana a kiss on the cheek then ran off.

**Songs:**

**Counting Stars by OneRepublic**

**Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco**

**A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter, is there something going on? Yes, No, Maybe so? Find out in a week or a few days. I got ideas! Follow/Favourite/Review you know what to do!**


End file.
